


Fuck You. As you Wish

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, King of Hell, Throne Sex, fucking love it when he calls her princess, it inspired this shit show, king caliban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: i am jumping so hard on the hot ass clay boy train called Caliban. Because damn… like honestly i got this idea because everytime Caliban called Sabrina princess i just wanted them to hate fuck on the throne…. so i made it myself. But with no Sabrina
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Fuck You. As you Wish

You stared up at Caliban, sitting on the throne of hell with complete and total hatred.

You had accepted his proposal; a partnership in finding the unholy regalia. And the deal of that partnership was that when you both found the last piece of the regalia you would unite in marriage and rule hell together. Caliban promised that he would stay in hell and wouldn’t try and rule all of earth, in exchange for you staying as well; being his queen and ruling by his side.

But he only kept part of his promise, sure earth was safe and you were here with him, but you didn’t rule. No, that was a joke, you were queen sure. A queen who flounced around in sere silken dresses at the pleasure of the king, becoming his arm candy for the infernal courts. He wore the crown and sat on the throne and commanded legions, whilst you stayed obediently by his side, your presence a mere joke; and you hated him for it, for everything he did and especially every time he called you princess. But what you hated most of all; was the effect he had on your traitorous body when he called you princess, and when he commanded those infernal legions from his throne.

Caliban turned his head to meet your hateful gaze with a smirk. “Something amiss Princess?” He said his voice sending an unwanted shiver down your back.

You fought back the snarl that was forcing its way past your bared teeth. 

He titled his head at you. “Do you really hate me so much? I kept true to my word the Earth is safe.” He said as he got up from his throne and began to slowly step down from the dais until he was only a step above you. 

“And your here as my Queen, dressed in Hell’s finest.” He smirked as he cupped your cheek. “What more could a princess like you possibly desire?”

“Fuck you Caliban.” You whispered harshly.

“Is that what you want, princess?” He said taking his hand from your cheek and grabbing your chin, making you look at his face. “Do you want to make me pay for stealing your throne and crown, princess?” He asked with a sultry voice his eyes filled with lust as he bit his bottom lip, staring at your lips. “You can, you know. I’d eagerly take any punishment you wish to dole out my queen. I can take it.” 

You fought back the reaction your body had at him calling you ‘my queen’.

“I’d never do anything as foul as that with you.” You snarled, but still let him keep your chin in his embrace.

He smiled his bottom lip still between his teeth. “Such a fiery hell cat my queen is. What punishment would you inflict upon me?” He asked. “Would you take your revenge upon me on the very throne I took from you?” He said his lips getting closer to yours until you could feel his exhales became your inhales.

“Oh yes, I can see that is exactly what you desire.” He said, his lips already brushing against yours as he spoke again. “Take it my queen.” He said harshly. “Take your revenge on me. I can take it.” He said and almost as if something snapped within you; you kissed him.

He didn’t spare a second as he wrapped his arms around your waist and deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into your mouth, your tongues wrapped in a sinful dance of pleasure and dominance. You felt your hatred subside for now as curled your fingers into his luscious blonde locks since the moment you first met him, almost as if you were trying to bring him closer to you than he already was.

Maybe it was the fact that you had been down here with him for God knows how long. Leaving you alone, with only him and the eternal darkness for company. But you longed to be touched, to be needed and caressed; maybe that was his dark plan all along; not becoming king of hell but keeping you here all for himself alone and isolated; waiting for the moment that you would jump into his arms seeking the comfort you so desire, even though you’d deny it to him at every turn. You had to applaud him on his will power, you shared the same bed in the royal chambers, he could’ve taken in you in the midst of the shadows and there were some nights that you were sure you would’ve let him.

He pulled away from your kiss, both of your breathing heavy, his green eyes were dark, he gave your lips one last peck before he grabbed your hand and led you up the dais.

“Caliban.” You breathed out as he sat on the throne, his hand still gripped in yours, as he guided you till you were straddling his lap. “What are you doing?”

He sighed softly and ran his large hand up your neck, and buried it in your hair, pulling softly but enough to elicit a moan from your lips.

He watched you intensely. “How long I’ve dreamed of this, having you here in my clutches and all mine.” He purred. “And I know that you’ve dreamed of this too, Y/N.”

“No.” You lied, not wanting to boost his ego any more than it already was.

“Don’t lie to me, princess.” He said as his grip on your hair became tighter, earning another moan from you. He leaned forward and ran his lips down your neck, giving you sweet kisses and that sent your body into a raging fire that was hotter than anything in hell. You rocked your hips into his, already feeling how hard he was for you, but you knew he wasn’t going to do anything about it until you admitted to him that you felt the same.

“Caliban.” You whispered, still grinding your hips against him, trying to get any kind of friction. “I-I do.” You breathed out. “I have thought about you like this so many times, seeing you here and commanding legions, I-” Your own moan cut you off as Caliban reached under your dress and palmed your sex, making you through your head back and cry out.

“Hold nothing back, Y/N, take everything from me on this night. Rob me of my strength, my power, and my heart. But do this and then be my queen.” He breathed out, watching you writhe under his hand as he worked your clit with his large fingers. “Truly be my queen, stop fighting me, and give in, princess; rule with me at my side, forever.”

“Caliban.” You moaned out, feeling your first orgasm build at the ministrations of his fingers. You clutched him closer, your fingers curled into his shirt; and suddenly it crashed over you. Caliban held you close and kissed you, eating your moans as he finished working you through your orgasm. When he let you go you slumped your head against his shoulder.

“Do you want more, princess?” He breathed out, petting your hair and keeping you close.

“Yes.” You said breathily as your hands guided down his chest, before you ripped open his silken shirt exposing the smooth soft skin underneath. You sighed and ran your hands gently down and back up only to repeat the motion; only this time you scrapped your nails down his smooth chest earning a moan from Caliban.

“Do you know how much I hated you for making me some silly arm candy in front of the courts?” You said as your nails dug deeper into his chest, earning you a low hiss. “Making me wear these silly fucking dresses. Having me sit at the bottom of the dais.” You let out a breath, as you soothed your fingers over the deep red marks on his chest, before digging your nails in again. “But what I hate the most is when you call me princess.” You paused. “And how fucking wet, I get every time you do.” You snarled, kissing him deeply and pulling on his bottom lip with your teeth.

Caliban let out a low growl and he grabbed the hem of your silken dress and ripped it clean down the middle, earning a gasp from you.

“There’s my queen.” He smirked, as he grabbed your hair again and pulled back, exposing your neck to him. His soft, plump lips assaulted your skin leaving marks down your neck, on your collarbone and on the tops of your breasts before he ran his tongue around each of your nipples; making you arch your back harshly.

“Caliban.” You moaned. “I need you, now.” You commanded and felt Caliban immediately; his dark green eyes meeting yours.

“Of course, princess.” He said and watched as you went for his pants, pulling the silken strings and parting the material and Caliban’s hard length sprung free, eager and waiting. You took your hand and ran your thumb over the tip of him, spreading his precum and coating him in it. You looked down at his hard length and licked your lips before you looked back up at his lust filled eyes.

“Maybe another night.” You smirked and the look Caliban gave you promised you that that other night would have you choking on him and having you bent over the nearest surface.

He grabbed your hips, harshly and guided you to him, the both of you letting out atrociously loud moans as you sank down onto him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your fingers in his blonde locks keeping him as close to you as possible, feeling like you were about to explode from the pleasure of him filling you alone.

“Caliban.” You moaned out.

“Dole out your revenge my queen. I can take it. Use me.”

You could’ve come from his words alone, but you did as he instructed you took all of the hatred you felt for him and fucked it into him. As you picked your hips up and slammed him back into you, earning a delicious cry of pleasure from Caliban.

He kept his large hands on your hips, keeping you steady as you fucked his brains out on the throne of hell. You felt his fingers dig into your hips knowing that they’d leave yet another mark on you, claiming you as his, his queen only spurred you further,

Your hips started faltering as you grew tired, your legs burning as you continued to chase your high, suddenly though you felt Caliban’s hips thrust up into yours taking control of the situation. But as you were reaching closer to your climax you let him, clutching him closer to you as you finally fell over the edge screaming as your climax washed over you. Caliban was soon to follow you into that sweet oblivion, pulling you in for a kiss, his tongue plundering your senses. Both of you were panting as you came down from your highs, Caliban’s hands ran up and down your bare back soothingly, as you kissed his neck.

“You still hate me princess?” He smirked.

You pulled away from his neck and looked into his now jade green eyes. “Maybe a little less. But I think this might have to be a daily ritual of ours.” You smiled.


End file.
